1: Mist of Secrets
by AccountClosedCept4PMingPhoenix
Summary: Set long ago in the old forest, a rogue joins ThunderClan. He finds love, but his love's sister turns against her clan. Will the betrayal completely destroy ThunderClan. My first fanfiction, EVER.
1. allegiances and prologue

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: LeafStar (fluffy light grey shecat with blazing light green eyes)

Deputy: Sevenclaws (reddish brown tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Sunfire (yellow orange shecat, amber eyes), Apprentice Pinepaw

Warriors:

Eagleheart, (Golden-brown tom with amber eyes), white fluffy chest)

Larchwing, (Golden tabby shecat with pale blue eyes) Apprentice Hollypaw

Lillypelt, (creamy long white pelt, blue eyes) Apprentice Dawnpaw

Frogclaw, (thick brown tortoiseshell-tom, green eyes)

Rabbittail, (light brown tom, amber eyes, white fluffy tail)

Puddlemoss, (brown and grey calico shecat with green eyes)

Doveflight, (creamy white shecat with brown paws, dark blue eyes)

Thornfur, (golden, brown and red tortoiseshell-tom, brown eyes)

Mudclaw, (dark brown tom, green eyes)

Sunflower (ginger tabby queen, blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Pinepaw (very light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and dark green eyes)

Hollypaw, (black shecat, green eyes)

Dawnpaw, (creamy golden shecat, brown eyes)

Elders:

Jaydark (dark brown and grey tom with dreadful temper)

Dappleeye (dappled tortoiseshell with amber eyes)

Nightears (old coal grey tom with black ears)

Hollyflower (black she-cat with cream paws and tail with blue eyes)

Queens: (shecats nursing or with kits)

Brambletail (dark tabby queen with sharp tongue and amber eyes) Kits are: Poppykit Frostkit and Hazekit 5 moons

Briarheart (light brown queen with green eyes and brown paws) Kits are: Mintkit and Mosskit 3 moons

WindClan

Leader: SnowStar (white tom with amber eyes)

Deputy: Ashtail (black shecat with grey tail and blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Lightpaws (creamy young tom with green eyes)

RiverClan

Leader: StreamStar (thin graceful silver shecat with piercing blue eyes)

Deputy: Rockflow (dark gray tom)

Medicine Cat: Mossbed (grey tabby shecat)

Warriors: Mistyheart (silver shecat, blue eyes)

Hawktalon (big brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

ShadowClan

Leader: DuskStar (small grey cat with grayish brown ears and paws) Apprentice Flowerpaw

Deputy: Tangleshadow

Medicine Cat: Briarice Apprentice ShadowPaw

Cats outside clans:

Coco: light brown tabby with dark brown paws

Frosty: White shecat with a sarcastic sense of humor and blue eyes

Diamond: Sparkly white shecat with green eyes

Prologue

A pair of eyes stared unblinkingly out of the bushes. The amber globes at the other side of the clearing bobbed and two cats emerged. One was a big, muscular tom, his fur many shades of brown. The other cat was slender, her fluffy gray pelt laying smoothly against her back, her tail straight up in excitement. The tom said slowly, "Is this wise?" The fluffy gray cat did not bother to look at him. She was staring up at the clear night sky, with stars outlined sharply. She finally looked coolly at him. The excitement in her gaze almost made him flinch. "It is right, whether or not it is wise. StarClan does not question it - the sky is clear. I will make the naming ceremony." The tom looked reluctant. He voiced his concern to her, "But LeafStar! This kit is not ready! She has had no choice!" The leader looked at him, anger making her tail snap from side to side and her fur bristling. "It is her destiny! Destiny can never be fought!" The tom, annoyed, swung his tail from side to side and followed her to a narrow cleft in the rock. "Has StarClan spoken to you?" LeafStar looked back at him one more time. "Sevenclaws, I know that you will do what you feel is right. That is why you were chosen as deputy. I, however, am Clan Leader. Sunkit must become a medicine cat, no matter what the cost."

No matter what the cost. The words rang in the young deputy's ears. He had only been chosen last night - he had no right to question his leader, and he was still very young. LeafStar was young also. They had no medicine cat and alerting the other clans to this fact would only bring trouble, espescially from RiverClan, who were still hostile. But no cat in the clan had the knowledge to train a medicine cat. Sunkit was filled with compassion and seemed to remember things well. But she had not been given a choice. To Sevenclaws this seemed the most important thing. To LeafStar it was her clan, which was as it should be. Her sibling did not understand what it would mean and neither did Sunkit. She could never have kits, she would never hunt, never fight, never have her warrior naming ceremony. What if it wasn't even her destiny?


	2. Chapter 1, A promise to keep

Chapter 1, a time in the past

Hollyclaw crept into what was now Rainstar's den. She still remembered the day that Leafstar had died...

"_Hollyclaw, fetch Pinepool," Leafstar gasped, coming home from patrol. I sped off, with all my speed behind me. What I had seen still shocked me. Leafstar had been surrounded with worried warriors and a pool of blood. Mintleaf had been there too, and had explained as they rushed back to camp, "a badger got her. We were patrolling the RiverClan border and we thought we smelled smoke but then this badger came lumbering out of the woods behind us. We sent out Starpaw, Doveflight and Mudclaw to search for its set but we couldn't find a trace. We didn't have time to look more thoroughly."_

"_Is that why you are the only one in the patrol?"_

"_Yes."_

_As we burst through the gorse tunnel Pinepool was just padding towards us with stalks in her mouth. "Come quickly, it's Leafstar, and she's bleeding!"_

_***********************************************************As Pinepool pressed herbs and cobwebs into Leafstar's many wounds, Mintleaf told the story in full. "Leafstar had gone after a mouse, and she came back coughing smoke. Then the badger came lumbering through. It ignored the rest of us, just going for Leafstar. It was so strong! Much stronger than an ordinary badger!" _

_When we looked over towards Leafstar, Pinepool said, "There's nothing I can do... She is in the paws of StarClan now..."_

_Mintleaf bent over Leafstar, and I asked, "Where is Rainfur? He should be with her in her final moments."_

"_He's on a hunting patrol."_

_I bent over Leafstar, murmuring softly to her, "Did you know ever since I was a little kit I wanted to be just like you?"_

_Leafstar said, "I was only a young warrior when you were a kit."_

"_I know, but you were always so... brave, and daring, but also kind..."_

_Leafstar sighed in contentment, her last breath draining away in smoke..._

Hollyclaw snapped out of it. "Rainstar?"

"Yes Hollyclaw?"

"I'm here to report twolegs to you."

"Again?" his tail trailed on the den floor. "Where?" he sighed.

"Along the ShadowClan border."

He sighed again. "So many intrusions. Is only the WindClan border safe?"

"No, Rainstar. Along the WindClan border they are hostile, claiming their prey is scarce."

He said drily, "Thank you Hollyclaw, that's just what I need to hear."

"You're welcome, o almighty leader. Rainstar, it isn't always about what you want."

"You always were bossy, even when you were an apprentice."

"I'm older than you, I have a right to boss you around!"

"I'm Clan Leader!"

"And I'm your mate!"

Rainstar sighed again. "Sometimes I wish we were still apprentices.

"Without any responsibility? Without any kits? That sounds like the life..."

Mistpaw breached the silence by bringing a scrawny rabbit to Rainstar. "Here's your meal, Rainstar."

"Mistpaw!"

"Yes Rainstar?"

"Don't call me that... I'm your father, not... well, I guess I am your leader too... I'll have to think about that..."  
Mistpaw giggled. "You're funny!"

"Are you telling your Clan Leader he's funny?" Hollyclaw demanded.

Mistpaw giggled again and skipped across the clearing to where Ivypaw was.

Starpaw glanced up at the two. "What're you giggling about?" she asked unfriendly as ever.

"Rainstar!" Ivypaw exclaimed ecstatically.

Starpaw started giggling. Snowpaw nudged her and said, "What are you giggling about? That's not funny! He's our Clan Leader!"

"Pf!" Starpaw exclaimed. "He's a rogue gone Clan."

Mistpaw and Ivypaw abruptly stopped laughing. "He's our father!" Ivypaw mewed reproachfully.

Snowpaw leapt to the defense of her sister. "So it's alright for you to laugh behind his back but not us? Because you're so _special_? We're Clanborn, you aren't!"

Mistpaw said to Ivypaw, the more aggressive of the two, who was bristling, "Ignore them, let's go to bed." Mistpaw shoved her way into the apprentices den, not waiting for Ivypaw, who was still gazing aggressively at Starpaw and Snowpaw. As she slept, she had a strange dream.

"Mistpaw!" A strangely smooth voice called out. "Mistpaw, come here! There is a prophecy for you!" Mistpaw ran around the misty clearing, wondering where the voice came from. "Over here!" A cream shecat, about the same size as Mistpaw said, "I am Poppypaw of ShadowClan, the only medicine cat of the ancient Clan.

_The misty light and the frozen ivy must unite with the pawprints in the snow and stars to save the clans before each has reached their full potential. The past and present meld together and the frozen ivy must fight to stay in one. The misty light's heart will be torn and the blood of ivy and mist will mingle and will herald a new power greater than even StarClan..."_


	3. Chapter 2, A promise kept

Chapter 2

A Promise Kept

Pinepaw slept in the medicine cat den. She liked it there with the aromas of leafy herbs and seeds all around her. But tonight she had a promise to keep. She slipped like a shadow around the medicine cat den wall. She quickly ran to the glade they had met before. She rounded the Sandy Hollow and continued until she was at the correct glade. Now that she was an apprentice, it seemed like everything was so much easier! She knew this wasn't true, as only a couple of days ago she had struggled. And she wasn't much bigger now.

As she dashed headlong into the clearing, a strange scent caught her attention. Mouse! Although she had not been taught the hunting crouch, Pinepaw tried to catch it – unfortunately she had no training whatsoever, so it scuttled away while she was still 10 tail lengths from it. It scuttled away...right into the paws of the waiting rogue. Pinepaw meowed a greeting. The grey fluffy tom dipped his head. He hooked the mouse over one claw and laid it in front of her. Pinepaw replied that she would take it back to her clan. The rogue nodded.

Pinepaw finally asked, "Why am I here?"

"Isn't that something only you know?"

"You know what I mean! Why did you want me here?"

"You told me you would tell me about your Clan!"

"Oh...alright. So I'm becoming a medicine cat apprentice. Medicine cats learn all about herbs and treat any members of the Clan that fall sick or are injured. The other members of the Clan are leaders, deputies, queens, and warriors. The leader has nine lives which are given to her by StarClan-"

"StarClan?"  
"They are the spirits of our warrior ancestors. When a good cat dies, they join them in Silverpelt." Before he could interrupt she continued. "Silverpelt is the band of stars that you can see through the trees in the sky. The deputy is the leader's second in command, who will become leader if she dies. Queens are shecats that have kits. Warriors are the shecats and toms that fight. But when any of these grow too old to do their part, they go join the elders."

The grey rogue's expression was unreadable for a moment. But before he could utter a mew, LeafStar, Eagleheart, Larchwing, Frogclaw, Dovepaw, and Thornpaw burst into the clearing. Pinepaw cursed under her breath. They must have been attracted by the smell of mouse. And LeafStar herself was there! They must have been out in either the dusk border patrol or a hunting patrol.

LeafStar calmly asked, "Who is this..." she sniffed "...rogue?"

Pinepaw flinched. She didn't actually know his name. When she didn't answer, the rogue came forward to speak for himself. "My name is Rock. Your...friend here was just telling me about ThunderClan."

Pinepaw winced. LeafStar, keeping her eerie haze of calm, said, "Pinepaw? Would you like to live as a rogue?"

Pinepaw's voice was shaking but clear. "No, LeafStar." LeafStar looked puzzled, as if she had expected an explanation. The rogue stepped forward again, but before he could say anything, Dovepaw stepped forward, her tail lashing back and forth angrily. LeafStar was also about to say something, but Eagleheart cut them both off. "Dovepaw, stop lashing your tail; it makes you look like a spiky puffball. LeafStar, perhaps it is not the Clan cat that wants to live like a rogue, but the rogue that wants to live like a Clan cat?"

LeafStar started to say something, but stopped to consider her senior warriors advice. She leaned forward and studied the rogue. "You are young. Still able to be trained. Is Eagleheart right?"

The young rogue looked so taken aback that Pinepaw wondered whether LeafStar had gone crazy. The coal-grey cat answered carefully. "I'm not exactly sure what this means."

"Isn't it obvious? You will live with us, train with us, hunt with us, fight with us, and be part of a Clan. Be careful what you say, I do not make this offer lightly."

"I must have time to think on what you have said," Rock murmured.

LeafStar dipped her head, beckoned to Pinepaw, and the rest of the patrol followed.

Pinepaw's head spun. She knew she _should_ be concentrating on sorting the herbs that Sunfire had given to her to sort, but the fact that LeafStar had readily given an invitation to a rogue to join the clan shocked Pinepaw right down through her paws. Why? What absurd notion had gone through LeafStar's mind to make her do that?

Yes, the rogue was younger than he looked, and showed promise, but _why?_ It didn't make any sense!


	4. Chapter 3,  A Mistake Left Too Long

Chapter 3

A Mistake Left Too Long

LeafStar paced around her den. The gentle light of the dawn seeping through the lichen covering the entrance of her den had not woken her. LeafStar finally crept across the clearing and squeezed her way into Sunfire's den. The medicine cat was not sleeping either but staring from the mouth of her den up at the sky. LeafStar knew that it was beautiful but didn't bother to look. She had to talk to Sunfire.

"Sunfire, I need to ask you something."

"Yes LeafStar?"

LeafStar hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "Do you think that I made the right choice?"

Sunfire's amber eyes stared unblinkingly up at her. The medicine cat had no real need to ask, and LeafStar knew it. "The right choice about what?"

In any other circumstance, LeafStar would have hissed in annoyance, but this was too serious.

"You know what, Sunfire."

"I do, LeafStar."

"The right choice about making you become medicine cat."

"LeafStar, that was long ago. Why do you think on it now?"

"There is another young cat's destiny that may be changed forever. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Sunfire's voice abruptly changed from warm to icy. "LeafStar, I refuse to believe it was a mistake to become a medicine cat. I love my herbs, my skills, my dreams...all of it!"

"But what a warrior you would have made!"

"StarClan did not object."

"We had no medicine cat to read the signs! How do we know that?"

"They have not objected since I became medicine cat!"

LeafStar, finally defeated, but not comforted, pushed her way out of the medicine cat's den. Sunfire called out to her, "Wait!" LeafStar paused and turned around.

The sun started to rise, casting a half light around the two shecats.

"Only rain can wash away the mistakes of the past." The shift in the medicine cat's voice showed something LeafStar had not heard in many moons. StarClan was speaking through her! LeafStar had heard the words before. Long ago, Sunfire had told LeafStar of the prophecy that came to her. LeafStar's eyes were cold and troubled as she walked back to her den.

Rock had spent most of the day wondering whether the previous night had been a dream. He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts, however, when Frosty and Coco came padding along the fence beneath him. He looked at Frosty's pale white glittery coat and at Coco's sleek light brown coat; they were both extremely shiny. They were both kittypets. Rock didn't mind, as they were good company. Frosty's cynical nature never made a meeting with her boring, while Coco's easygoing ways seemed to make her think anything was alright.

He jumped off the fence, and touched noses with both shecats. He hesitated for a moment, which allowed Coco to begin chattering. "Rock, how's prey running? You know you can always stay in _my _nest! Are you getting enough to eat! You always look so thin! Eating food from my nest would be much easier than hunting, you know. You won't believe the news! Diamond is having kits! I know! Amazing! It's so hard to believe! So..."

Frosty cut in, "Hard to believe? She's been getting rounder and rounder for months now! How could you not have noticed? And I suspect he enjoys sleeping out in the cold and eating skinny mice."

Before Coco could burst in with a retort, Rock said, "I'm leaving."

"What!" Coco sounded thrilled. "I always knew you'd come and stay in my nest! This is so wonderful!"

"Don't be a fur brain. He's not coming to your nest...are you?" Frosty's sharp tone seemed to cut a hole in the air.

"No. I'm not."

"What! Then where are you going? You don't need to stay in another housecat's nest! You can share mine!" Coco now looked incredulous.

"I'm not leaving to become a housecat...I'm going further than that - I'm going into the wild."

Frosty said drily, "Rock, you already live in the wild."

"I know...I'm going to live with the wild cats."

They both gasped, even Frosty.

"WILD CATS! Rock, they eat rabbit bones and hunt wolves for sport!" Coco meowed in a shocked tone.

Rock snorted. Frosty pressed her fur to his and mewed, without sarcasm for once, "Goodbye."

Coco had heard. "Goodbye!" For once she hissed. "Goodbye! Is that just it! Rock - you can't be doing this! I'll never see you again! Rock!"

Rock pressed his nose against Coco's and said, "Goodbye." Padding softly away into the forest, Rock did not look back.

Pinepaw was out gathering herbs. It was hot for so late in Greenleaf and Pinepaw was thirsty. She bent to drink from a puddle, and saw Rock standing behind her. Hurriedly drinking a few quick mouthfuls of water, she turned around and faced him. He said slowly, "Can you...can you tell LeafStar I am ready to give her my decision?"

Pinepaw looked at him. But before she could say anything, Rabbittail emerged from the bushes with a mouse at his paws. He looked at the gray rogue with interest. "So this is the rogue then?"

"The rogue has a name!" Pinepaw hissed.

Before things could get out of hand, LeafStar emerged out of the bushes, with a hunting patrol behind her.

Mudpaw, Dovepaw, Frogclaw, and Lillypelt were behind her. Dovepaw and Mudpaw were engaged in a play fight. Their mentors mewed, "Behave, you're in front of your leader."

LeafStar stepped forward. "So what is your decision?"

"My decision is that I will join your clan, LeafStar." LeafStar nodded her head in approval and beckoned to him. Pinepaw hadn't realized how young the rogue was, with his gray pelt fluffed up.

They arrived at camp just as the evening patrol was being sent out. LeafStar surveyed the evening patrol. They didn't have as many warriors as usual, so every patrol was harder. But Mudpaw, Dovepaw, and Thornpaw would be warriors soon. And Dawnkit and Hollykit would be apprentices soon. So would Poppykit, Frostkit, and Hazekit. She decided she would announce it now. After all, it would be a good thing for the rogue to witness. And it was a good thing to start a potentially aggravating move with.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock! Thornpaw, Dovepaw, and Mudpaw, come here please." Even as she spoke the words, a shiver of doubt crossed her mind. Were they ready to become warriors? Thornpaw had only been an apprenticed a couple of moons ago, Dovepaw still seemed lofty, and Mudpaw wasn't exactly graceful. That was not, she reminded herself, why they made warriors, however.

"I, LeafStar, Leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

"Mudpaw, Dovepaw, Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Dovepaw replied, excitement glittering in her eyes, "I do."

Mudpaw thought he would burst. "I do."

Thornpaw, the youngest apprentice, blurted out, "I do."

"Dovepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Doveflight. StarClan honors your quick thinking and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Mudpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Mudclaw. StarClan honors your endurance and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Thornpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Thornfur. StarClan honors your courage and eagerness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She gazed at them for a moment, then said, "Hollykit and Dawnkit, come here please."

As Hollykit and Dawnkit approached, Larchwing and Lillypelt padded over. LeafStar addressed the Clan again. "From this day forward," she said, looking at Dawnkit, "until she receives her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Dawnpaw. Lillypelt, you are ready to train an apprentice. You are a brave warrior, and I expect you to pass on all you have learned to this apprentice. Hollykit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Hollypaw. Larchwing, you are a warrior that I have grown proud of. Do your best to pass on your compassion and humility to this apprentice."

As the clan cheered the two new apprentices on, LeafStar surveyed the scene. She then cleared her throat and began again. "Cats of ThunderClan, Leafbare is coming. We do not have as many warriors as usual and WindClan is becoming increasingly hostile. So I have decided to take an outsider into the Clan." As she waited for the mews of surprise to die down, LeafStar surveyed the clearing. She found what she was looking for and beckoned Rock. He came uncertainly out into the clearing. She raised her voice again and began, "Rock! Come here." Rock padded towards her. "Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Rainpaw." She looked down at her warriors. Most of them were shocked, except for Eagleheart. She thought carefully. Eagleheart was wise, but she had reasons of her own for inviting Rainpaw to the clan. She announced, "I will mentor Rainpaw." The newly named Rainpaw looked up at her, his eyes wide. Hollypaw boldly shouted, "Rainpaw!" The rest of the clan gradually took up the call. Rainpaw looked fondly down at Hollypaw. She was quite brave. LeafStar saw this and with approval noted that he had a new friend. Pinepaw's voice was raised up more than anyone else's. "Rainpaw!"


	5. Chapter 4, Discoveries

Chapter 4, Discoveries

Rainpaw prowled along, in search of prey. It had been almost a moon since he had been apprenticed and he had to hunt for the elders. He had learned the hunting crouch well and saw a mouse nibbling in the corner of a bush. He readied himself and slowly approached it, cautious of the low-hanging brambles, which might give him away. He would have caught the mouse if Pinepaw hadn't come blundering around the bramble. He hissed in annoyance. The mouse was gone. "Pinepaw! What on earth do you think you're doing! I was stalking a mouse!"

Pinepaw looked embarrassed. "Oh...sorry. You might find something on Sunningrocks."

Rainpaw was puzzled. "Sunningrocks? That's RiverClan territory!"

"Not anymore!" Pinepaw looked ready to burst. "RiverClan gave up their claims to it!"

RiverClan? Give up claims to territory? Had Pinepaw gone mad? Completely, totally mad?

Pinepaw must have seen the incredulousness in his eyes, and she said, "Look! LeafStar's coming! She'll tell you!" As Pinepaw happily skipped off into the bushes, Rainpaw cursed under his breath. He had had bad luck hunting that day. He had caught a thrush a while back, and a vole, but the vole was scrawny. It was still early in Leafbare, so any prey was welcome, but today was an especially warm day.

He should have caught more.

He saw a squirrel on a tree trunk and started stalking. His belly fur brushed on a leaf and the squirrel started up the tree; but he leapt after it and caught it. LeafStar purred from behind him. "I see my apprentice is coming along well."

Rainpaw whirled around, setting the squirrel down, and started to speak. "Pinepaw said that RiverClan gave up claims to Sunningrocks. Did they?"

LeafStar looked troubled for a moment. "Yes, yes, they did."

Rainpaw looked steadily at her. "Did they say why?"

LeafStar paused for a long, long moment. Then she finally said, "My apprentice, some things are more complicated than they seem."

Pinepaw hissed in Rainpaw's ear, "Get up!"

Raising his head, blurry eyed, he said, "Why? LeafStar gave me the day_**off**_training. She's on patrol."

"I know, furball. I need you to do something for me."

"Oh great. What?"

"Come with me out of camp. I can say that I'm collecting chervil. We're short, and Sunfire is out of camp collecting some. Come o-o-on."

Once they were out of camp, they started zigzagging towards the RiverClan border. When Rainpaw tried to ask where they were going, Pinepaw just said, "Shh!"

Eventually they came out a short distance past Sunningrocks. Rainpaw could see Sunfire collecting herbs at Sunningrocks. He hoped that she couldn't smell him.

"Care to tell me WHAT we're doing?"

"I have to talk to some RiverClan cats!"

"WHY?"

"Sunfire's not herself lately. She's let some stuff spill about RiverClan."  
"Weaknesses?"

"NO, you stupid furball! She says ThunderClan owes RiverClan."

"We don't owe them anything! But why are we going...oh no, you've got to be kidding me. I am NOT crossing that."

The river seemed to flow higher than ever.

Pinepaw said, "Come o-o-on. There's a crossing right there."

And so they crossed the river into RiverClan territory. Their luck happened to run out as RiverClan scent came wafting into Rainpaw's nostrils. It must be a patrol! But it wasn't.

It was the RiverClan medicine cat.

Pinepaw called out softly, "Mossbed! Over here!"

The tabby grey shecat's ears pricked up and she padded over to where they were. "I thought I smelled ThunderClan. I thought it might be Sunfi- someone else."

"You thought it might be Sunfire!"

The tabby grey shecat eyed Pinepaw up and down. "Yes, Pinepaw. I thought it might be Sunfire."

"Why?" This time it was Rainpaw who asked the question.

"Well, young apprentice, Sunfire and I have a history. A history that is about to destroy both of our clans. So, youngster, perhaps I need your help."

Pinepaw's eyes gleamed - an adventure! "We'll help!"

Rainpaw sighed. There was no way he was going to get back to his nest and feed the elders before sunset now.

Mossbed purred. "Young apprentices. Come here and I'll tell you a story.

"There was a time, when the old ThunderClan medicine cat, Featherleaf, died. She had no apprentice, as she was a young cat. LeafStar was newly appointed also, if I recall. And Sevenclaws was her deputy. Got his name from a badger. He scratched it real bad, with seven claws. Before that his name was Oakclaw. But ThunderClan needed a medicine cat. What could they do? My clan volunteered to train the medicine cat. They wanted something from ThunderClan." She paused, as if to swallow bile down her throat. But before she could begin again, Pinepaw said, "But why then did they give up Sunningrocks?"

"They had what they wanted, didn't they?" Rainpaw broke in.

Mossbed seemed as though she were walking on sharp rocks. "I couldn't bear it to see Sunfire suffer. I have kept him busy, but not for long."

"Kept who busy?" This time it was Rainpaw hot on the trail, not Pinepaw.

But then, RiverClan scent hit his nostrils. A patrol! Mossbed hissed in his ear, "Go! Meet me at Fourtrees tomorrow! Bring another cat with you, but don't tell them what's going on before you get to Fourtrees!"

When they got back across the river, Hollypaw's head poked up out of a bramble patch. "What were you doing on the RiverClan side of the border?"

Rainpaw cursed. On a normal day, he would have been happy to see Hollypaw. But on this day, he would not appreciate Hollypaw's incessant questions. Then he thought of something. Bring another cat with you! A strange tingling feel came along his spine as he thought of Hollypaw. He brushed it away and answered her. "Um...Hollypaw...well..." Pinepaw sighed and got straight to the explaining. "Um...well, I needed to talk to some RiverClan cats, because Sunfire hasn't been herself lately. But, um, we need to meet Mossbed at Fourtrees tomorrow, and-"

Rainpaw cut her off, "And you're the best cat we could think of to come."

Pinepaw's whiskers twitched.

But at dawn tomorrow, they were at Fourtrees, all three of them. But Mossbed wasn't there. Or at least, that was what the cats thought, until they saw a grey shape lying on the ground. "Mossbed!" Pinepaw yelled in panic.

Rainpaw rushed forward, but Hollypaw stayed where she was. Before Rainpaw could say anything, Hollypaw said, "Rainpaw...she's dead."

Rainpaw's eyes were wide. He couldn't think of anything to say.

A voice spoke from the other side of the clearing. A silver grey tabby was the speaker. She said, "Greetings. I am Mistyheart of RiverClan. I believe you were here to talk to Mossbed." Hollypaw whirled around, ready to attack the shecat.

She said, "No, no, keep your claws to yourself, little one. I did not kill her, but there is one in my clan that did."

Rainpaw hissed. RiverClan were always at the bottom of everything.

The shecat continued, "Mossbed made a fake sign. She herself was half ThunderClan, you know. Barkclaw, formerly one of your elders, was her father."

Hollypaw gasped. That was against the warrior code!

Mistyheart spoke again, "My brother, Hawktalon, did not share her point of view."

Pinepaw was shocked to her roots. Hawktalon of RiverClan killed Mossbed? And she had no apprentice!

LeafStar was still. Mossbed of RiverClan was dead? She groaned. This was the same situation that had happened to Sunfire. This time, she was determined to make a better choice. At the gathering tonight, she would have to see what was to be done, and what the RiverClan leader, StreamStar, would say.

Rainpaw's legs urged him forward. He wanted to race ahead into the forest, and he felt like he could run forever. But he had to wait for LeafStar to give the signal. His paws worked impatiently on the grass. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, LeafStar's tail twitched. He rushed in after her. She leapt quickly up onto the Great Rock. DuskStar and SnowStar were already there, but StreamStar had not yet arrived. Finally a party of cats emerged. SnowStar said, "Finally. We've been wasting moonlight." StreamStar leapt up onto the Great Rock and began immediately. "Cats of all Clans. RiverClan needs your help. Our medicine cat, Mossbed, died of Greencough a couple of days ago. She had no apprentice. We must ask you, DuskStar, SnowStar, and LeafStar to train a medicine cat for our clan. LeafStar, do not forget that I did this once for you..." LeafStar obviously knew what StreamStar meant, but she did not acknowledge it. She stepped forward and said, "ThunderClan will help you, if no other clan will. We have a medicine cat, and Sunfire would be more than happy to train a RiverClan medicine cat." LeafStar's eyes glittered, and Rainpaw wondered whether LeafStar thought this was a way to weaken RiverClan!

Pinepaw and Lightpaws, the WindClan medicine cat, were talking over by the clearing. Pinepaw looked serious and Lightpaws looked anxious. As Rainpaw came over, Lightpaws jumped. Pinepaw murmured, "It's alright. He knows about Hawktalon." To Rainpaw she said, "He says that he has proof that Hawktalon killed Mossbed."

Rainpaw looked at her incredulously. "Are you a complete mousebrain? You can't just talk like that at gatherings! Pinepaw!"

Hollypaw came up from behind, and said, "Pinepaw, Rainpaw's right. You need to be more careful what you say." Rainpaw was glad that Hollypaw agreed with him.

Pinepaw looked disappointed. "But Rainpaw-"

"No! Pinepaw, we don't have any proof!"

"That's just what I'm telling you - Lightpaws HAS proof."

"Pinepaw, it's time to go home."

But now Hollypaw was looking uncertain. "She says he has proof..."

Rainpaw almost yelled at Pinepaw. Hollypaw had been on his side to begin with, and Pinepaw seemed to have won her over.

Rainpaw sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get in his nest tonight.

Pressing her belly fur to the ground, Hollypaw waved her tail. Lightpaws was shaking beside her. "This is where I saw it," he gulped. Hollypaw said, her patience running out, "Saw _what... exactly?"_ Rainpaw agreed with her. They had come all this way, and Lightpaws still hadn't told them what the proof _was._ Lightpaws said, rather snappily, "I'm not exactly _comfortable_ on your territory, you know."

"And...the proof?" Hollypaw mewed impatiently.

They were standing near Snakerocks. Rainpaw could easily understand - the elders all told tales about cats getting bitten by adders. Placing his paws carefully, Lightpaws moved forward. A hiss startled him. A snake was right in front of him!

A voice came from behind them all. "You know, I wouldn't go in there if I were _you. _But, I'm not, because I _like_ my life too much to go blundering in where I don't belong."

Hollypaw gasped. It was Hawktalon of RiverClan! Hurling herself through the clearing, she landed on top of him. Grunting, he swatted her to the floor. With Hollypaw pinned down, Rainpaw couldn't think of anything else to do. He also jumped over, adders springing up around him like coiled twigs.

Pinepaw and Lightpaws gasped. They could do nothing in the midst of this quarrel. They were medicine cats, and although they were still trained in fighting, they were not strong fighters. Hawktalon _was_ strong. Too strong. Much, much, too strong for two apprentices. Rainpaw and Hollypaw ran towards the Twoleg Bridge. Hollypaw gulped. It was all Rainpaw could do to keep still so close to The Gorge.

He hoped that Hawktalon had followed them and not Pinepaw and Lightpaws, who he hoped were running back to ThunderClan camp. But he knew Pinepaw too well for that. No, she would run after them. Cursing her stubbornness already in his mind, although she had not appeared, he saw Hawktalon racing towards them. But before he could do anything, Hawktalon slipped on the stone, and was on the ground. Hollypaw saw her chance. She and Rainpaw pinned him down. Rainpaw was just about ready to slit his throat or push him down The Gorge, but Hollypaw wanted answers. She hissed, "Did you kill Mossbed?"

There was smugness in Hawktalon's eyes. "Yes," he said.

Hollypaw's eyes went cold. "What did you know about Sunfire?"

A purr rose up in his throat. "Sunfire? What do you think any of this has to do with Sunfire? Mossbed was half-clan. She didn't deserve to live in RiverClan. I was going to announce it to all the clans at the next gathering - after I become leader, that is."

Hollypaw's eyes grew huge, but it was Rainpaw that spoke. "StreamStar has a deputy, and she has many lives yet. If you kill StreamStar, then Rockflow will take her place, and he is a fine young cat."

"Once he makes me deputy I will kill him. It will be easy. Take him hunting to The Gorge, and it will be only too easy to push him. You try and stop me!"

Hollypaw's voice was cold. "You would break the warrior code? Then you are no longer a fit warrior, let alone leader."

"The warrior code was made to be broken!"

A shadow fell across her heart. _No! _She wanted to yowl. _The warrior code was not made to be broken! It should only be broken in times of need! _Rainpaw shoved Hawktalon to his feet. Pinepaw, from the shelter of a bush, padded out, dark green eyes wide. "What are you doing? Watch out!" Hawktalon shoved Rainpaw towards the gorge.

As he went over the side, Hollypaw felt a hole tear open in her heart. She growled and battered Hawktalon with her paws. He slashed at her but she barely noticed the pain. Then she heard a worried meow. Rainpaw was alive! He was clinging to the side of the gorge! She dove, giving Hawktalon the perfect opportunity to push her over the edge.

But as she scrambled, Sevenclaws hooked his teeth into Hawktalon's neck, and the cat crumpled on the earth. He managed to utter one more sentence, before the light went out of his eyes. "What will you do...when your medicine cat...turns? After what is coming...she will turn to...her mother's clan! Oh yes...Sunfire is half RiverClan. Mossbed broke the warrior code by falling in love with Jaydark..."

Hollypaw said, "Sunfire's blood might be half RiverClan." Rainpaw continued, "But **she** is _all_ ThunderClan."

LeafStar scrambled down the rocks. "Well, well. Three nosy apprentices have found out what experienced warriors could not. I often thought it was strange the way that Hollyflower wouldn't let any cat see her litter for a couple of days after they were born. Nightears always seemed a little bit strange about Sunfire."

Pinepaw said, "But...you knew, didn't you?"

LeafStar purred. "Yes. I did. You know that no cat must hear of this, don't you?"

As three pairs of heads nodded, Lightpaws stepped out also. "I promise by StarClan I won't tell any cat."

LeafStar looked thoughtful for a moment, then inclined her head.

As Rainpaw and Hollypaw padded back to camp, Rainpaw could not remember ever feeling happier.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!" LeafStar's clear voice sounded through the clearing. "Rainpaw, Hollypaw, come here. I, LeafStar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Hollypaw, Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"We do," they mewed in unison.

"Rainpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rainfur. StarClan honors your courage and bravery, and your knowledge of what is right. Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollyclaw. StarClan honors the energy and wisdom that you have gained."

As LeafStar's gaze swept over them, Rainfur saw Dawnpaw glaring jealously at them. Rainfur realized that she should have been made a warrior also. As Hollyclaw's gaze slid past Rainfur, her eyes grew pleading. Dawnpaw spun on her heels. Hollyclaw pressed her side against Rainfur and they walked together towards the warriors den.

The sun set over the two of them as they padded away. Dawnpaw was furious. She had been an obedient apprentice when her sister had not! She _deserved_ to be a warrior more than her sister! She almost crashed into Sunfire, who was coming out with watermint in her mouth. Sunfire's voice seemed to come from far away as she dropped the watermint. "Dawnpaw, StarClan has spoken to me. They have a prophecy for you..." Dawnpaw was about to snarl something, but Sunfire cut her off.

"Rocks cut in her pads. She walks the rocky path between darkness and light. Light burns her eyes and darkness is where her love lies. The heart of Dawn will herald the night with no stars and a dawn with no sun."

Dawnpaw shuddered. Sunfire's words had the unmistakable ring of a prophecy from StarClan, but they were somehow rougher, deeper...darker.

She thought, _StarClan, no! Don't let my warrior name be Dawnheart! _

One moon had passed. Pinepaw bent her nose to touch the Moonstone and felt icy coldness spread through her. At the end of the ceremony, Sunfire gasped, "Pinepaw! There is something I must do. Come here." Pinepaw obediently stretched to her legs and padded over. The glittering eyes of the other medicine cats in the dark told her they were watching.

"Pinepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Pinepool. StarClan honors your wisdom and compassion."

The newly named Pinepool raised her head and felt all the cats of StarClan around her. She raised her head proudly. She was a medicine cat. And she was happy. She looked up at Sunfire. Being a medicine cat was her dream. She was glad she had finally achieved it.


	6. Chapter 5, Prophecy

Chapter 5

A Prophecy

Dawnpaw scratched her claws down the ShadowClan warrior. That was a mark he would not forget. Then she stopped. She wanted to be a warrior more than anything, but what if she got her warrior name and it was Dawnheart? She couldn't afford to get her warrior name. A fierce battle raged on inside her. She wanted to be a warrior so much! But how could she if it meant the night with no StarClan and the day with no sun! Dawnpaw sighed. She wanted it with all her heart. But in the end, it would be up to LeafStar if she was made a warrior. She turned to see if any other cat needed help, but Hazepaw and Poppypaw were driving a huge ShadowClan shecat into the bracken and the rest of the ShadowClan warriors had fled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock!" LeafStar was perched on top of the Highrock. Dawnpaw felt feeling stir inside her. What was it? Excitement? Fear? She couldn't tell. She _wanted_ desperately with all her heard to be made a warrior. But what if her name was Dawnheart?

"Dawnpaw, come forward. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Dawnpaw, from this moment forward, you shall be known as Dawnheart."

_No, StarClan, no! _Dawnheart wanted to scream. _Why? StarClan, no! It can't be! Why? I haven't done anything wrong!_

"StarClan honors your enthusiasm and honesty."

Dawnheart couldn't help feeling a burst of energy - she was a warrior! LeafStar glanced over. "Hazepaw, Frostpaw, and Poppypaw, come forward."

Hazepaw, the only tom of the litter, looked up with surprise. He had fought bravely against the ShadowClan warriors, and Dawnpaw felt a surge of excitement. He deserved it as much as any cat.

"Frostpaw, Hazepaw, and Poppypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Frostpaw's voice rang out strong and clear, with only a tiny tremble in it.

"I do!" Poppypaw's voice squeaked with excitement.

"I do," Hazepaw mewed in his deep voice.

"Frostpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Frostdance. StarClan honors your independence and bravery. Poppypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Poppycloud. StarClan honors your energy and enthusiasm. Hazepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hazefur. StarClan honors your courage and kindness."

"Hazefur! Frostdance! Poppycloud!" The Clan called out to the new warriors. The newly named Dawnheart yowled out Hazefur's name espescially loudly.

Purring, Dawnheart ran over and touched noses with him.

LeafStar looked out over her Clan. So much had changed in eight moons. Dawnheart was in the nursery with Hazefur's kits, and Rainfur and Hollyclaw's kits were almost ready to be apprenticed. She heard the squealing of Ivykit and Mistkit coming from the nursery, and she reminded herself to pick mentors for them. Poppycloud and Frostdance would have been who she would have picked, but they would be too soft on them.

She decided Mosshadow and Mintleaf would mentor them. She purred. Life was good. Sunfire had retired to the elders, being quite old by now, and Pinepool was a wonderful medicine cat.

Sevenclaws raced up the highrock to where LeafStar was sitting. He had something to ask her. "LeafStar!" he panted, "What do you know of ShadowClan prey?"

LeafStar looked startled by the question and he didn't blame her. "It...it is mostly frogs and lizards, combined with whatever else they can find, including rats from the carrion place. Why do you ask?"

Ignoring her question, Sevenclaws meowed, "Are they plentiful at this time of year?"

"Yes, all prey is plentiful in Greenleaf. Why?"

"Because I just found ThunderClan squirrels dead in a heap with frogs in our territory. They had ShadowClan scent all over them. ShadowClan have been trespassing on our territory, and I think they have stolen prey."

LeafStar leapt to her paws, fur bristling. But she was cut off from whatever she was going to say by yowling from the center of the camp.

"Get away from our camp, mangy fleabags!"

"You steal our prey and waste it, and now you come to our camp!" It was Eagleheart. He had been with Sevenclaws on the patrol, and had also seen the ThunderClan prey.

The ShadowClan warrior looked puzzled. LeafStar recognized him mainly by scent. It was Tangleshadow, the ShadowClan deputy. He said frantically, "What? No! A group of rogues have taken to living on our territory. They smelled like us and they snuck into our camp. Please! You have to help us! They have moved onto _YOUR _territory now! Please, LeafStar!"

LeafStar considered the situation carefully. Tangleshadow might be telling the truth, and ShadowClan _was_ in danger. Or he wasn't, and was leading her into a trap. Sevenclaws snarled. "LeafStar, what if it's a trap?"

"Then I will not go. I do not risk lives lightly, Sevenclaws."

Sevenclaws looked taken aback. LeafStar realized she had been too harsh. Laying her tail on his back, she stepped forward to Tangleshadow. She said, "We will come and give these rogues a fight they will not forget." To her own warriors she said, "Mudclaw, Hazefur, Doveflight, Mintleaf, Sevenclaws, and Rainfur. Come with me."

Feeling his paws fly over the mossy forest floor, Rainfur felt the desire for a fight almost sweep him off his paws. He tingled with energy and he knew that he would do _anything_ to protect Hollyclaw, Mistkit, and Ivykit. If the rogues strayed onto ThunderClan territory then they would all be in danger. Rainfur remembered when he had once been a rogue. But he was a member of ThunderClan now, and he would drive out any rogues he had to.

The fighting was fierce. He saw Sevenclaws vanish underneath a pile of cats, and Mintleaf and Mudclaw battling for their lives against two toms and a shecat. Rainfur winced. They were outnumbered, despite the vast number of cats that were there. Tangleshadow had brought some warriors but the rogues were like a small clan!

_Is that what they are? Is this the beginning of a new Clan? Were the Clans just a bunch of rogues all together at the beginning? _Rainfur didn't have time to ponder it.

Sevenclaws glanced around. He had to find LeafStar! Then a mass of cats landed on top of him. He flung them off with the razor-sharp claws that gave him his name. He heard LeafStar calling out to him, and as his eyes caught a tiny glimpse of her, he struggled even harder because he could see LeafStar going limp. She was losing a life! He called out to Rainfur to help her. Rainfur, who was just making for Sevenclaws, turned towards LeafStar at once. Sevenclaws felt a rush of pride. Rainfur had been his brother's apprentice, and Eagleheart had trained him well. The rush of pride, however, was cut off by a claw searing into his neck. In that moment, everything went cold and black for Sevenclaws. His last glimpse was of Hollyclaw, his daughter, fighting her way towards Mistpaw.

LeafStar sat up to see the medicine cat den. Pinepool was sitting near the spring in the wall, gazing anxiously at LeafStar with her tail wrapped around her paws. As soon as LeafStar had opened her eyes, Pinepool leapt to her paws and padded over. "LeafStar! It is almost moonhigh! You must appoint the new deputy!"

LeafStar blinked. What new deputy? But Sevenclaws was deputy! Was he hurt? Was he going to become an elder because he was so injured? Pinepool's gaze softened, and she said, "LeafStar...Sevenclaws is dead. I'm sorry."

Every breath hurt as LeafStar looked away. But she had a duty to perform. She heaved herself up onto the highrock. She had no time to think about the decision, so she chose the cat that had tried his best. "I say these words before the body of Sevenclaws, so that his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. Rainfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

_Yes,_ _Rainfur, who tried to save me. Even if I did lose a life, he was loyal to me._

Rainfur's eyes blazed with surprise; but he dipped his head. His two daughters and Hollyclaw started the cheering.

"Rainfur! Rainfur! Rainfur! Rainfur!"

Only one voice did not cheer. And the cat it belonged to was Dawnheart, sitting at the edge of the nursery. Sharpening her claws, she slid out of the nursery and around the medicine cat's den. She slid into LeafStar's den, where LeafStar was sleeping, and prepared to slide her claws into her throat.


	7. Chapter 6, What Are You Doing?

Chapter 6

What Are You Doing?

A voice came from the shadows. It was Hazefur. "Dawnheart, it doesn't have to be this way!" Dawnheart spun around, her eyes softening. She said, "Hazefur, you do not know what will come of this!"

"And you do? Dawnheart, my beloved Dawnheart, what are you doing?"

"I am saving the clan!"

"By killing its leader?"

"LeafStar must die! StarClan has spoken!"

Hazefur's pelt stood on end. StarClan had told Dawnheart to kill LeafStar? The deranged look in Dawnheart's eyes did not fade as she continued to speak. "They gave me a prophecy...

_**The starlight on the leaf will be the end of the clan. It will be because of the starlight on the leaf that the hazy coat of fur and the bird on the snow will fail. The star in the shadowy sky will die and herald the end of the Clans because of the starlight on the leaf."**_

Hazefur was silent for a moment, and when he tried to speak Dawnheart cut him off. "The coat of hazy fur! Hazefur, that is you! And our kits are called Starkit and Snowkit! Does that mean the Starkit will die and you and Snowkit will fail?"

Hazefur looked at her, fear finally shadowing his eyes. He said, "Dawnheart, leave this be until our kits receive their warrior names. I will not let my kits die, but it may not be them. LeafStar is a good and noble leader, and Rainfur is not yet ready to lead. Why don't you go back to the nursery? Our kits will need you."

Dawnheart looked into his eyes, wishing that these were the days before the prophecy about the heart of dawn, and before the prophecy of the starlight on the leaf. Finally she bent her head and padded alongside him to the nursery. She looked sadly back at LeafStar's den. There was a time when all she had wanted was to be just like her. Except that Dawnheart had never wanted to be DawnStar. She slipped back into the nursery, her heart heavy with knowing she would never be able to escape what she had almost done.

And little did she know that her sister's green eyes were watching her from the back of LeafStar's den, watering with what she had just seen. Hollyclaw knew in that moment that her sister was not the enthusiastic apprentice she had once been, eager to learn and eager to be the best warrior she could, and nothing more.

Now her sister was a traitor, and Hollyclaw didn't know what she would attempt next.

**OK! The sequel is called :Valley of Smoke. PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND VALLEY OF SMOKE! CRITISISCM WELCOME! JUST REVIEW!**


End file.
